Ancient Elysium Seal
An ancient divine sealing array that played a major role during the great calamity 3.6 billion years ago. It has mystical origins from the Final Trial of the Asura Road. Appearance Its true form appears to be an old man with a face that was hundreds of feet high and a gray-green color. This face seemed carved from metal and it was filled with the ice-cold sobriety of reality. The eyes were deep and profound, as if this face had no pupils but black holes instead. Its face was expressionless but its eyes were cold and sharp, like a divine god overlooking the world. In its humanoid form, it appears to be a gray-haired old man. His entire appearance was like a living being with blood and real flesh. Its main body is that of a great bronze seal that was engraved with numerous images. And on the top of this seal was a great yellow dragon that served as the handle of the seal. Synopsis The Divine Seal Array used to suppress Famine’s soul had to be arranged ahead of time. This array formation itself took ten years to create, and at the time, Famine was at least an extreme True Divinity. With Empyrean Divine Seal’s strength, it was impossible for him to create an array formation powerful enough to completely seal away an extreme True Divinity. He could only draw support from the blood sacrifices of human powerhouses. The runes at the core of the array formation were all written in the blood of these famed elders, and as for the array heart of the array formation… that is a sealing black hole, created from the collapsed inner worlds of numerous powerhouses. This is a great sealing array formation that was laid down using the blood and pain of innumerable peerless human powerhouses. After 3.6 billion years, the ancient array has continually sealed the soul of Famine. To guard this land alone for 3.6 billion years, just how much loneliness did it have to endure? How many tribulations did it have to cross? It had likely fought with Famine’s soul countless times, using up its life as it marched forwards with its mission. It was like a torch that had been lit in ages past, set in an unknown corner where it continued to illuminate the future of the human race. Then, Lin Ming had unsealed the soul of Famine in order to wrestle away its memories and comprehensions. He was successful and the Old Elysium Seal would then follow Lin Ming in his road of vengeance against the saints. Techniques Destruction Sundering Art * A special technique that could extend one’s life through placing oneself into a deep sleep. * This technique is normally used by cultivators at the brink of death. To cultivators already beyond their lifespans, it is a very delicate technique, meaning that every time the user awakens, it would cause great harm to their life. Quotes * (The artifact spirit complementing Lin Ming's Grandmist Force Field) “Your martial skill is quite good. Is this a force field? The rank is very high!”Chapter 1149 – Horrifying Power * (The artifact spirit taunting Lin Ming's Grandmist Force Field) “Such a powerful martial skill and yet you can’t use its full strength. What a waste of heaven’s gifts, heh, you might as well give it to me!” * (The artifact spirit rebuking Lin Ming) "That’s right! And what if I do? In order to allow my soul to withstand the endless tides of time, I used the Destruction Sundering Art, meaning that every time I had to awaken, it would cause great harm to my life! In order to not be bothered by pests, I purposefully established this hidden land so that I could rest here. I never imagined that someone like you would be able to find this place. If I let you leave and you spread the news of my slumber here, and also reveal the giant violet sun crystal mountain that exists here, then who knows how many self-serving powerhouses will come here, thinking themselves indestructible because of their greed, or how many so-called geniuses would come thinking their luck and destiny would protect them. Although I don’t fear any of them, my peaceful days would be numbered!" * (The ancient soul about the existence of the Magic Cube) “It’s really that object! You have that thing on your body!?” * (The war 3.6 billion years ago) "That is the great calamity of the world! In this world, there is nothing that could exist in perpetuity, forever and eternal. Nothing can resist the withering of time. Empyreans cannot, God Beasts cannot, artifacts spirits cannot, this independent world cannot, and even the boundless universe cannot! This world will always encounter a great calamity. And if this calamity is too great, then even this universe may collapse and be forever destroyed! As for what this eventual disaster is, not even I can foretell!"Chapter 1150 – World Calamity * (The ancient artifact spirit said. Rather than believing in Lin Ming, what it believed in was the Magic Cube) “And when the true heavenly tribulation arrives, it will need heroes of that era to step forwards and lead the charge to battle against destruction. There will need to be a protagonist that can rise above all, and I clearly cannot be that person. Even if this Divine Seal Array Formation no longer needed my protection and I was capable of leaving this land, the most I could accomplish would be to play a supporting role. As for you, you do have a faint chance of becoming that leading hero that this era needs. Of course, whether or not you can accomplish this is actually an unknown.”Chapter 1150 – World Calamity * (The ancient spirit artifact evaluating) “Hehe, I feel that you also dual cultivate body and energy. Really, you’ve got guts and talent, and you’re not too weak either. You have found many lucky chances and you even practice transcendent divine mights. If you can truly walk further down the road of dual body and energy cultivation and break through the shackles that bind you, there is a faint chance that you will become an Empyrean in the future!”Chapter 1150 – World Calamity * (The ancient spirit artifact introducing) “I am the life transcendent spirit treasure forged by Empyrean Divine Seal himself – the Ancient Elysium Seal. In fact, you have already seen my true form. That is the violet sun crystal mountain in front of you!” Great Calamity * (The ancient spirit artifact storytelling) “Yes, that disaster caused the world Laws to change. Because of that, body transformation Laws were no longer suitable for humans, and that is when the essence gathering system began to flourish throughout all civilizations.” * (The ancient spirit artifact storytelling) “Every person and every treasure has their own time and era. My era ended with Empyrean Divine Seal 3.6 billion years ago. That bygone and splendid era had belonged to us, but now I will no longer fight for anything. It is impossible for me to make another breakthrough in my path. The reason that I used the Destruction Sundering Art was to extend my own life, because the only reason I have left for existing is to protect this Divine Seal Array Formation!Chapter 1151 – Refining the Stone Embryo * (The ancient spirit artifact believing in Lin Ming's Magic Cube)“And when the true heavenly tribulation arrives, it will need heroes of that era to step forwards and lead the charge to battle against destruction. There will need to be a protagonist that can rise above all, and I clearly cannot be that person. Even if this Divine Seal Array Formation no longer needed my protection and I was capable of leaving this land, the most I could accomplish would be to play a supporting role. As for you, you do have a faint chance of becoming that leading hero that this era needs. Of course, whether or not you can accomplish this is actually an unknown.” * (Ancient Elysium warning about Famine) “Yes. Are you curious as to what is suppressed underneath the Divine Seal Array Formation? I advise you to put away your curiosity. This thing far surpasses your wildest imaginations. It is something related to the great world calamity from 3.6 billion years ago! If you learn what it is, not only will it bring no benefits to you, but it may even draw a disaster upon your head.” * (Ancient Elysium and the elusive fate) "Even an Empyrean cannot grasp the winding roads of fate that we all walk down, and the future will always be shrouded in mist. But, at the appropriate time, you will find out the truth.” Back to Immemorial City * (Old Elysium sighing at humanities destiny) “Everything is fated… what will come, will eventually come.”Chapter 2002 – One Last Pure Land * (Old Elysium said) “Famine has come. I felt it, but it also did. The faint connection that exists between its soul and body as well as its natural instinct caused it to begin stirring once more, almost approaching consciousness. I did everything in my power to suppress it once more, but I ended up using far too much origin energy… of course, it didn’t get off any better.” * (Old Elysium smiling at Lin Ming) "The one bowing should be me. If it weren’t for you, I would have been destined to waste away until Famine killed me. Now, I have been freed. Although my life is ruined, being able to live for another hundred million years or so shouldn’t be a problem. Of course, that’s on the premise that I don’t die somehow.”Chapter 2006 – Imprison * (Old Elysium's undying will) “I’m just an old bag of bones. If I still have any use left, then it’s time to show the world I can still burn!” As the artifact spirit spoke, Lin Ming smiled with understanding. He knew that the Ancient Elysium Seal had already decided to go to the wild universe with him and challenge the saints! References Category:Artifact Spirit Category:33 Heavens Category:Transcendent Spirit Treasure